


Trying to Kill the Moon

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Flashbacks, Post Zou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Tashigi pushes her glasses up onto her head and can feel them fight to stay up. It’s raining, pouring, and the water makes her lenses slip anywhere but where she needs them. She can barely see more than a foot in front of her, in this weather that appeared out of nowhere. But it’s not really out of nowhere — she knows where it came from.
Relationships: Nami/Tashigi (One Piece)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Trying to Kill the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for a dear dear friend for her birthday! My eyes have been opened up to NamiTashigi, so thank you so much. It's....so good. 
> 
> This fic is named by the song [Trying to Kill the Moon by Motherfolk](https://open.spotify.com/track/3RbLZdvXcHcwhduVDLD3r2?si=J2Z0I8mbT22rhESVjJHJjQ).

Tashigi pushes her glasses up onto her head and can feel them fight to stay up. It’s raining, pouring, and the water makes her lenses slip anywhere but where she needs them. She can barely see more than a foot in front of her, in this weather that appeared out of nowhere. But it’s not really out of nowhere — she knows where it came from. 

It came from the rod that is now beneath her chin. Bright orange in its color, she should’ve seen it coming, but right now the world is blurry. In so many ways than one. Her heart melted into unsteady beats as she holds her sword forward into the air. She knows who is on the other side of that rod but can’t figure out when it got that long. 

She should be able to hit her from here, shouldn’t she? 

“Ah,” The tone she knows all too well purrs, and Nami steps forward letting the rod start to shorten with each step, “Miss me, Captain?” 

* * *

_Two years ago._

Tashigi had been a Master Chief Petty Officer in Loguetown, a title newly bestowed on her, and she was excited. Excited to assist Smoker in his duties in keeping the island free from Pirates and continuing to rise up the ladder by his side. It was all working out so well for her, even if she was just putting around the outside the East Blue. 

It was enough for her, and still plenty dangerous. 

In several ways, she would later find out, but in the immediate sense of the word it was when she saw her. A gorgeous redheaded woman, lingering with a small group of men in the market. She hung back, watching her hand one of them money — a swordsman, huh — and continued to walk into another part of the shops. 

While most of her begged to follow the swordsman to the shop, she fought it, and instead walked after the woman instead. The redhead proved to be quick on her feet, slipping in and out of the stalls, and Tashigi nearly lost her several times. When she finally caught up, the woman was talking to a stall owner, trying to talk him down on the price of several things of meat. 

Huge cuts, ones that Tashigi had only seen hanging in the dry room of the base, and she recalled the group of men earlier. She supposed a single cut was more than enough for them, but when she watched the woman’s mouth say four, Tashigi stumbled forward. An action met with the sound of a hundred apples falling onto the ground, along with the yelling of the merchant. 

As Tashigi struggled to get her legs beneath her again, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Looking up, her glasses fell onto her head, and it became clearer. The gentle tugging was being done by the redhead, and then with her glasses on, Tashigi’s mouth ran dry. She had freckles. 

Everywhere that the sun was showing on her pale skin, Tashigi could see freckles covering her. Each one a kiss by the gods on this woman, and Tashigi felt her throat tighten. Lifting her up to stand, the redhead closed her eyes in relief. A sigh mixed with a laugh coming from her mouth before she spoke. 

“You ok? I’m Nami.” 

* * *

The rain continues to pour, traveling in jagged lines down Tashigi’s face. Her cheeks no doubt red, both from anger and something that shouldn’t be on her mind. No, she’s in a battle right now with the Strawhat Pirates. Their leader being a threat far greater than the Marines have dealt with in a while, and because she couldn’t stop them back in Loguetown, they’ve gotten all the way here. 

Here, hovering in the New World. 

Less than half the crew is here though, and Tashigi feels a small pit of worry form in her stomach. It’s odd. She finds herself wondering just where Zoro has gone off to, along with Robin, Franky, Usopp and Sanji. It’s unlike the Strawhats to be split up, especially with where they’re currently navigating to. 

“Why are you headed to Totto Land? Don’t you know how dangerous that is? She’s a Yonkou.” Tashigi says, stating the obvious and Nami doesn’t waver. Step by step she draws closer and Tashigi can feel the rod move against her throat as she swallows, “Don’t walk into death like this. I thought you were smarter than that.” 

Nami’s eyes narrow, and the rain around them starts to soften. Tashigi came here, alone, and for a good reason. She has to stop them from charging headfirst into this. They may be wanted by the government, set to freeze in the depths of Impel Down, but maybe they would live. Anything that is a better guarantee than the fate they’re about to see. 

“We have to. Sanji is there,” Nami says plainly, and drops the rod to her side, “You can’t stop us from getting him.” 

Tashigi draws her blade back for a moment, hesitation buzzing in her fingers. They’re going after a member of their crew? In a place so dangerous that even the thought of breaching that territory leaves a chill to strike down her spine. The Strawhats are no ordinary crew, Tashigi knows this by now, with the memories of Punk Hazard still fresh. 

“You can’t respond, can you? There is no other option for us.” Nami sighs, flicking her rod out to graze the ground, “Now leave. I don’t want to fight you.” 

Tashigi blinks, letting rain cloud her vision as it hangs on her lashes like weights. It makes it hard for her, in so many ways, to see Nami then. This woman that has intertwined herself into her life for years. A feared navigator and a weapon in her own right. 

Memories prick at Tashigi’s mind then, the ones she’s tried to long bury.

* * *

_One year ago._

Nami’s breath is hot in her ear as they push further away from the sound below. It’s a small island Tashigi landed on, out of the way from everything else on a collection that already didn’t hold much. Nami was there, crewless, travelling with an older man, and Tashigi nearly didn’t believe that it was her.

But then again, there is no mistaking Nami. 

They had grabbed a drink. A casual encounter, in all. They talked about Luffy, about the start of the new era, and how they would eventually come back together. When, or where, Nami refused to disclose to her. To Tashigi, that was fine, really. She didn’t care about much right then, except for what color she would call the pink on Nami’s cheeks. 

It wasn’t even that much. A single pint shared between them before Nami placed a hand on her arm. Her soft hand curling around the fold of Tashigi’s coat. She was a Captain now, and the uniform came along with it. Nami asked her if she had a hat to match, and the rest is somewhat of a blur. 

All hands, cursing, and refusal blending under her breath as Nami tugged on her clothes. She couldn’t be doing this, not now, now she’s a _Captain_ for goodness sakes. There was an oath that she made when she took the rank, and she’s pretty sure sleeping with a pirate breaks it. Looking up, Tashigi’s eyes are swimming, but they still lock on to Nami’s. 

The sun is setting, and the light in the room is dwindling by the moment. All to her disdain, because it blends behind Nami’s head, settling on her like a halo. When her pants are finally off and tossed into the floor, the cold air hits Tashigi causing her to jerk. An action, it seems Nami planned for as her hands grip onto her thighs keeping them open. 

“Cold?” Nami asks, sweetly, and when she draws her tongue up Tashigi’s quivering thigh, she smiles, “I can fix that.” 

No. Nami is not an angel at all, Tashigi decides, but she’s ready to sell her soul to the devil. 

Nami continues downwards, placing warm kisses against the soft skin, nipping every so often. It makes Tashigi squirm, heels digging into the poorly made bed, and she bites back a whine. This is so unlike her, to relent power in this way, but something about Nami—

Tashigi gasps, pulled from her thoughts and a low laugh comes from between her legs. Nami’s fingers are grazing, gently dancing across the sensitive skin of Tashigi’s lips, and she nearly slams her knees shut again. Nami looks up at her, eyes dark with the fading light, but still the warm brown that makes Tashigi melt on sight. 

“Knees or bed?” Nami asks, tongue quickly darting out, eyes wide with excitement.

“N-” Tashigi starts to say, whether it was a decline, or Nami’s name she herself isn’t sure. What she is sure of is the feeling of Nami’s hand wrapped around her calf, “Bed.” 

The single word is all it takes, then. Nami is pushed upwards, face hovering above her, and the warmth of her breath makes Tashigi’s hips beg to meet her. They do, momentarily, before she settles back against the bed. There is a final, heavy, glance shared between them. 

A silent question, answered as Tashigi pushes her hips up again, and Nami smiles. 

Sound ceases to exist when Nami’s tongue draws across her clit, lingering for a moment before she pulls away. Only the rushing of blood fills Tashigi’s ears, and she feels her lips part farther, held by Nami’s delicate hands. Or so she thought they were, before she knew they could do all of this. 

Nami hums, low against her as she continues. The vibration driving Tashigi to groan, feet still digging into the bed, and Nami holds her tighter. Sound of sucking and kissing of the sensitive skin fills the room, mixed with the satisfied noises coming from Nami’s throat. Tashigi plants a single hand into the bed next to her, fisting the sheets and she can feel her nails pinch against her palm through the thin fabric. 

Nami continues her ministrations, pulling moans from Tashigi like a rare find from the ocean, each one a new treasure. It’s not until two fingers slip into her does Tashigi open her eyes. It’s against her will, surprise coloring the single ‘fuck’ that slips from her lips, and she looks down. Nami is pulled back, mouth dripping, and before she responds she kisses against Tashigi’s thigh again. 

“God, you’re the best meal I’ve had in this town.” Nami purrs, pulling her fingers back before pressing forward again, “But, I’m still a little hungry.” 

Curling them gently, Nami drags gently against Tashigi. Pumping in and out of her, pace quickening with each motion. Nami pulls herself up, knees curling beneath her, all while keeping her hand going. Even if it means slowing down for a moment, to settle Tashigi around herself again. Mindlessly, Tashigi moves, tucking herself around Nami, pressing herself as close as she can. 

“More?” Nami asks, and her free hand glides, almost tickling the skin as she moves to rest a hand on Tashigi’s lower back, “It’ll cost ya.” 

Tashigi tries to bite back, but it’s drowned as Nami again speeds up. She’s three deep now, rhythm steady but unrelenting, and Tashigi can feel the world start to spin a little. She has to breathe, right, but god how is that even possible at a time like this? 

She finds her answer as she sucks in a gulp of air when Nami’s lips wrap around her breast. It’s held, heavy in her lungs as the redhead swirls her tongue around her nipple, lightly teasing the skin with her teeth before pulling away. The same smirk sits on her lips like a crown. A queen of so many things, Tashigi realizes, and she exhales in a shudder. 

“You’d be pardoned if they ever found out just how much you’re squirming beneath my touch, wouldn’t they Captain?” Nami sighs, digging her blunt nails into Tashigi’s lower back, “Better make it worth it.” 

Her pace quickens, curling against Tashigi, and again her heartbeat begins to ring in her ears. She’s reaching it, so quickly, and she now knows what this could truly be like. What she’s been missing all this time, only to find it in a pirate she will one day have to capture. Life is cruel. 

As is Nami, slowing down only to drag Tashigi’s orgasm out of her like she’s being laid out across a fire. It’s hot, everything is too hot, as she comes, riding out the rest on Nami’s hand. When she takes a breath in, ready to settle, Nami starts up again. 

She pushes, winding Tashigi back up, and all restraint goes out the window as she moans. It’s loud, clear, and warbling as Nami brings her to another climax. The sheets now discolored beneath them, Nami pulls out, and Tashigi falls against the bed sliding off of Nami’s lap. Her chest is buzzing, desperate for air, and she’s unsure if she can give it enough. 

Her eyes are closed, hair stuck against her forehead, and when she feels the bed shift, she groans. 

“No, Nami, N-” Tashigi groans, but is cut off by the press of Nami’s lips against hers. The sour taste of herself still lingers on her lips, but Tashigi can’t find the energy to pay attention. Instead, she kisses back, hands sinking into the tangled red hair dangling over her. 

They pull apart, faces flushed, and Nami laughs. 

“What’s my bounty now?” 

* * *

The Sunny rocks violently, nearly sending Tashigi to fall, but she stands feet planted. She can’t let Nami and the crew continue forward. Even if she would try to do the same if it were her own crew, but as she learned before: sacrifices have to be made. Unfortunately, she knows what Nami will do. 

Has to do.

It’s why she finds herself drawn to her, time and time again. 

“I’m asking you, as a friend even,” Tashigi pleads, and the tears pricking at her eyes mix with the rain, “There is no guarantee that you’ll make it out with him. Why risk it? Just—please.” 

Nami hovers in front of her, tears starting to form along her own eyes. It hurts her, just as much as it’s hurting Tashigi, and she knows this. For Nami is much more than the others. She’s seen her, wrapped in moonlight, almost as if it were her true form. Heavenly body, always chasing after Tashigi in the sky, no matter where she seems to be. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all Tashigi manages out. The blade no longer shakes in her hand, and she lunges forward. 

For there is no more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
> Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
